Amber Millington
thumb|300px|right|House of Anubis Character Profile Amber Amber Millington Amber only has eyes for Mick. But when weird things start to happen at the Anubis House, even Amber takes notice! The blondie may have her moments, but Amber proves that blondes are a force to be reckoned with. Watch out roomies, the girl you never expected might solve it all. A resident of House of Anubis and is Nina's friend. She is girly, fashionable and a bit air-headed. At the beginning of the series she roomed with Mara but after she had a fight with her she offered to swap rooms with Patricia, and is now perfectly fine with rooming with Nina. She cannot keep a secret and often goes back on promises. She used to be dating Mick, but they broke up after she accidentally forgot about their date once too many times, though she still loves him. It is revealed that Mick still loves her, but they don't match. She used to be friends with Mara but now hates her as she likes Mick. Mara also doesn't think that she and Mick should be together, as she says "they have nothing at all in common." After she found out that Mara cheated on the test for Mick, she started a fight with her, but it got broken up very quickly. Nina and Fabian, and later, herself are the only ones who go or even know that they go to regular trips to the attic to try to find clues about the supposedly hidden treasure in the house. They also start a club, Sibuna, saying that whatever they do in the attic is kept a secret. Nina, Fabian, and Amber soon bring Patricia and Alfie into the club. Amber may seems to be dumb but is really smart. Link to the Amber Millington Gallery. Relationships with other characters 'Mick:' Mick and Amber dated in the first episode but recently broke up because of Mara in the 7th episode. He still likes her has a friend he says they are "mates not dates." She is really mad at him for liking Mara. He also got her the same bracelet as he gave Mara. (See Mickber) 'Mara:' Mara was Amber's BFF. Mara always hid that she liked Mick from Amber because she didn't want to hurt Amber. Then Amber overheard that Mara fancied Mick and decided to switch rooms with her. Now, Amber hates Mara because, apparently, she broke Mick and her up even though Mara disagrees with that. However, Amber seems to have slightly forgiven Mara untill the elections when Amber ran against Mara. This may imply a future rekindling of their friendship. Despite their conflict, and despite Amber still has some feelings for Mick, Amber gave advice to Mick on getting Mara back. By the finale they seem to be ok friends again. [[Fabian Rutter|'Fabian:']] Amber seems very close to Fabian. She also seems to be good friends with him. They are also both in Sibuna. (See Famber) [[Nina Martin|'Nina:']] Amber and Nina seem to be very good friends. The two are always hanging out together. They are also roommates. She helps Nina find the clues. Nina also thinks that Amber is sometimes a genius. They seemed to become best friends. (See Namber) 'Alfie:' Alfie is obsessed with Amber. Ever since the first episode Alfie has had an obsession with Amber. He has tried many things to get her to notice but she obviously puts him down. She doesn't like Alfie but is nice to him. She went to prom with Alfie. It is unkown if they are actually daiting yet. (See Amfie) 'Patricia:' Amber and Patricia seem to be friends. Patricia thinks Amber is dumb and they both are in Sibuna together. Patricia try to get Amber to go back in the cellar again. 'Jerome:' Amber thinks Jerome is a goof off. Jerome almost put a fish under her pillow once. Once Mara ditched him for the campaign he switched his vote to Amber's side. (See Jamber) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Members of Sibuna Category:Images of Amber Millington Category:Images